Cleanse
by Ominae
Summary: Feldt wonders if she can be entirely cleansed after her encounter with the new Lockon Stratos back at the Ptolemaios 2's hangar. SPOILER: End of episode 4, Season 2. Setsuna/Feldt.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Cleanse

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Feldt wonders if she can be entirely cleansed after her encounter with the new Lockon Stratos back at the Ptolemaios 2's hangar. SPOILER: End of episode 4, Season 2. Setsuna/Feldt.

* * *

Unknown Area

* * *

"Where...am I?"

Feldt found herself to be in a dark area, wearing her new Celestial Being uniform.

Correction, a very dark area where her surroundings are pitch black.

"Did...something happen to me or something?" Feldt hugged herself after closing her pink jacket.

**"Feldt likes Lockon! Feldt likes Lockon!"**

"Haro?" Feldt was shocked to hear Haro's voice; the robotic ball was not visible anywhere in the vicinity. The next thing had shocked hear to the bone.

"Where are you goin? I haven't gotten the chance to know you that well, Feldt."

The pink-haired girl was shocked to hear a very familiar Irish accent. From out of nowhere, _the _Lockon Stratos appeared in front of her. He was wearing the official Celestial Being uniform, sporting the green jacket.

"Aw come here Feldt." Feldt stepped back away from Lockon as he walked closer and closer to her. Being fearful of him, she ran away from him in the opposite direction.

"Woah there, little lady." Feldt was stopped in her tracks when he bumped into something.

And that something had arms that wrapped around her shoulders. Real tight.

"You runnin' away from somethin'?" Feldt saw that Lockon, no Lyle Dylandy, had taken hold of her.

"Now then..." Feldt felt scared when Lyle held her chin to make her face him. "Where were we?"

Lyle snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! We were suppose to head to my room and see how things would work out."

Feldt struggled as Lyle's lips were getting nearer and nearer, making the Ptolemaios 2 bridge operator very horrified.

_No! _Feldt tried to move. _He's not Neil! He's not Neil!_

She did the only thing that can do.

Feldt screamed.

* * *

Feldt's Quarters, Ptolemaios 2, somewhere in the Indian Ocean/Gulf of Oman

* * *

"Feldt!"

Setsuna had busted into Feldt's room, hearing her screams when he had passed by her room.

"Ahh..." Feldt was shocked to see the Kurdish man in her room. "Setsuna." She was able to squeak out his name.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna walked towards Feldt, standing in front of her.

Feldt shook her head.

"It's about..." Feldt bit her lip before she said what was on her mind. "him."

"You mean Lyle?" Setsuna asked; Feldt replied with a nod.

"He kissed me." Feldt told Setsuna, who stared at her. "And I slapped him back at the mobile hangar."

"Why?"

"He's not the same Lockon we know from 4 years ago."

Setsuna noticed that Feldt wanted to cry, even though her face wasn't showing it to him.

"Setsuna." Feldt grabbed his right arm with her hands; Setsuna decided to move a bit closer to Feldt .

"I don't know how I felt after I slapped him." Feldt told Setsuna her feelings on the incident. "I feel...dirty when he kissed me."

Feldt shook her head hard. "It's..." The pink-haired girl felt like crying. "It's not him! It's not him at all..."

"Feldt." Setsuna spoke to the girl calmly and coldly, hiding his concerns for her.

Without any sort of warning, Feldt reached out to Setsuna and grabbed his head with her hands.

Setsuna was a bit surprised by the girl's boldness. It somehow made his heart beat a bit fast.

Feldt leaned it and pressed her lips gently against Setsuna's, leaving it there for a minute.

"Thank you, Setsuna." Feldt smiled and wiped off the tears from her eyes.

"What did I do?" Setsuna questioned the woman, still surprised by her previous action.

"I..." Feldt placed her left hand on her chest. "feel better."

Setsuna was about to say something when Feldt said, "You don't need to say anything. Just that you were here to listen to my problem is more than enough for me."

Feldt stood up from her bed and hugged Setsuna, placing her left temple on his chest to listen to his hearbeat with her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Setsuna."

Setsuna had his right arm around Feldt's shoulders. He didn't know why he did it, but was all done all on instinct. It was not like him, but it was all he can do for now to comfort a comrade of his.

The smile had never left Feldt's face; she felt renewed again after she had kissed Setsuna and felt his arm around her.

_Thank you for just being here. You've cleansed me... And now, I can start all over again.  
_

THE END

PS - Did this fic with Halloween in mind, though not much horror in here as the first part of the fic's more in suspense.

Happy Halloween to those who are going to celebrate it. Go trick or treating or head to a Halloween-themed party or something.

BTW, I'm still wondering what happened to my usual fans who'd promise to review my newest Setsuna/Marina fics, _Denial _and _Will You Cry for Me?_. Oh well, maybe they'll come later. So I'm posing a question to those who review the story if they don't mind reading and reviewing Setsuna/Marina stories currently in the Gundam 00 subcategory. Of course if you don't like them, I'll respect your opinion.

Thanks and have a good day/evening. Be sure to lock the doors and keep a weapon handy for those nasties that can prowl the dark streets for All Hallow's Eve. Hope you enjoy this and my other works, especially those that I've recently done for the Gundam 00 subcategory.

I wanted to place a part where Setsuna tells Feldt that he'd been kissed by Nena and hated it. Maybe someone can do that for a Setsuna/Feldt fic, yes? I'm looking at you, F91. XP

Plans call for a little break before I do the following fics:

Sekirei  
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex  
Kara no Kyokai  
Centurions (Yes, the cartoon staring the Brilliant Sea Operations Commander, the Rugged Land Operations Specialist and the Daring Air Operations Expert)

I may be able to throw it one Gundam 00 fic, centered on Graham and his main wingmen Daryl and Howard. For now, let me know how the story goes since I may be a bit OOC due to Setsuna's trying to interact with Feldt. In fact, he may always be OOC for interacting with the ladies of Gundam 00.


End file.
